(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved display quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, an image realized by a liquid crystal display device has a limited viewing angle depending on the angle from which the image is viewed due to anisotropy characteristics of liquid crystal, and a phenomenon of the image being distorted occurs. Such distortion of image may be overcome by a patterned pixel electrode and a common electrode.
When an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal, a fringe field is generated at an edge area of a patterned electrode where liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a plurality of directions.
In order to resolve the problem of limited viewing angle, the structure of pixel electrodes has been changed to various types. However, in changing the structure of a pixel electrode in order to improve the viewing angle, the manufacturing and processing technology thereof is limited, such that the transmission rate of the liquid crystal display device including the changed structure pixel electrode decreases. This decrease of the transmission rate may lead to deterioration of the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.